


M Is For Maybe

by girlintheglen



Series: The ABC Affair [13]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen





	M Is For Maybe

"Mannequins? What an odd type of job that must have been." Heather McNabb was hearing about the strange events within the Brain Killer Affair for the first time. Much of that mission had been very protected due to Mr. Waverly's involvement. The pretty blonde was listening intently as Napoleon Solo, CEA of the Northwest region, related the entire affair, including the young woman whose living was made by repairing old mannequins.

Illya chimed in every once in a while, his own experience with that animation suspension had left him with a headache that lasted for several days.

"She seemed to be a very nice girl, quite struck on Napoleon though. I think she's been promised a night on the town." He shot a smile at his friend, then checked to see Heather's reaction to hearing about another woman claiming the prize of a night with Solo.

"Oh really? You're going to start dating this girl?" Heather didn't want to sound jealous, but darn it, she had waited for a date with Napoleon for a long time. And now this girl...

Napoleon saw it, knew he had made unspoken promises to Miss McNabb and needed to put out any fires this might cause.

"Heather, she's a poor girl whose dream is to have a glamorous night on the town with an escort..."

"Like you?" Heather had him, knew Napoleon well enough to read into the ego that shared space with his good intentions.

"Well, if you say so." His smile completely disarmed her, leaving Heather to simply acquiesce to the situation and wait for her own night on the town. Napoleon bent over so that Illya wouldn't over hear anything.

"Soon Heather. Very soon."

She sighed with contentment, her patience would be rewarded.


End file.
